fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fan11/Presentations/Stardust Works
Well it's the 14th here so.... Day 1: FSBS Hi and welcome to the Stardust Works presentation at Fan11. First things first, let's talk about Fantendo Smash Bros. Starlight. Starlight has different gameplay to the other entries in the FSB series, with combat being changed entirely. Instead of the usual Smash style gameplay, Starlight features platformer inspired gameplay, where characters have a few basic attack capabilities and various special attacks that can be gained by the use of the Stardust which spawns around the stage. When a character uses Stardust, they enter a certain new form depending on which colour they used. The Stardust form lasts for 20 seconds before wearing off. Each character has a unique special move for each colour of Stardust. Red Stardust is the weakest but most common, Yellow is average yet uncommon, Blue is rare and powerful while Purple is super rare but allows characters to use a super move. Characters have life bars like traditional fighters and have 3 lives in a fight. They are out when all 3 lives have been lost. The game's story mode mainly features platformer gameplay, with fights taking place the same way that they do normally. Now, how about some character descriptions: *Unten: The Starlight Fantendoverse's version of Unten is a robot created by Doomulus Grime to take over Zeon but he was defeated and hacked by Zerita, who turned him into a force for good. Unten's basic moves are his electrifying Spark and his powerful Punch. His red special move is Electro Shield, his yellow special move is Shock Beam, his blue special move is Whip Shot and his purple super move is System Update. *‎Pandora: The Starlight Fantendoverse's Pandora opened her cursed box and was possessed by The Beast within. She eventually drove him from her mind but was left totally insane afterwards. Pandora's basic moves are the feral Slash and her demonic Curse. Her red special move is Shadow Ball, her yellow special move is Poison Wave, her blue special move is Snake Toss and her purple super move is Unleash The Beast. *‎Fera: The Starlight Fantendoverse's Fera is a superhero who defends Hero City alongside several other members of the Heroforce. However, beneath her exterior, Fera holds dark secrets. Fera's basic moves are the balanced Stab and the volatile Flamethrower. Her red special move is Super Punch, her yellow special move is Blaze Strike, her blue special move is Fire Shield and her purple super move is Infernal Rage. *‎Calvin: The Starlight Fantendoverse's Green Gatling is a monster slayer who defends a kaiju dominated New York. However, Calvin holds a dark secret about his strange, beastlike origins. His basic moves are the simple sword Slice and the deadly gunshot Barrage. His red special move is Green Barrier, his yellow special move is Sword Spin, his blue special move is Rocket Blast and his purple super move is Monster Form. *‎Layla: The Starlight Fantendoverse's Layla is a rouge member of the Firefly Empire, a race of aliens with great creation power, who sold their secrets and now works as a mercenary. Her basic moves are the powerful Missile and the randomised Summon. Her red special move is Charge Shot, her yellow special move is Firey Minion, her blue special move is Shield Pack and her purple super move is Creation Army. *‎Beat: The Starlight Fantendoverse's Beat is a shapeshifting ninja warrior who is constantly moving along to the Rhythm, a magical force that keeps him alive but restricts his freedom to move. His basic moves are the buffing Dance and the decently balanced Swipe. His red special move is Shuriken Toss, his yellow special move is Healing Song, his blue special move is Bear Form and his purple super move is Crocodile Shift. That's all for today, but enjoy some of this art for now. UntenFSBS.png|Unten FeraFSBS.png|Fera PandoraFSBS.png|Pandora CalvinFSBS.png|Calvin/Green Gatling LaylaFSBS.png|Layla BeatFSBS.png|Beat SleoFSBS.png|Sleo DreyFSBS.png|Drey FeltonTrentFSBS.png|Felton and Trent SlimeryFSBS.png|Slimery RonnieFSBS.png|Ronnie Pepper ButtonFSBS.png|Button AmyBotFSBS.png|AmyBot/Amy Jackson BowieFSBS.png|Bowie RapunzelFSBS.png|Rapunzel MetaFormFSBS.png|Meta-Form and Cubey BlackSunFSBS.png|Black Sun HamaFSBS.png|Hama RetenFSBS.png|Reten MuffinFSBS.png|Muffin Update As Wave 1 has largely been completed, we are proud to present the first 8 characters for Wave 2 ClowdStarlight.png|Clowd R0Starlight.png|R0 LeahXRayStarlight.png|Leah and X-Ray DoomsdayStarlight.png|Doomsday BLK-TNK-65Starlight.png|BLK-TNK-65 ElinaStarlight.png|Elina RedStarlight.png|Red ClaireStarlight.png|Claire Day 2: DC7 and Gods + Monsters We have 2 things to announce today. The first is DC7's first major expansion, Colonies, which focuses on colonies and colonial powers. Here are the civs introduced in the expansion. So, what do you think? This update also renames the Yoruban civilization to the Oyo, which is more historically accurate. Next we have Gods and Monsters, a civ inspired turn based strategy game featuring Fantasy races and characters. While still in early development, we have a few tidbits of info we can share with you. First, the game will have separate real time events that will play a major role in strategy and operate independently from the turn based systems. Second is that the game will feature at least 3 colonizable dimensions and a lot of events that effect the game. Finally is that the races will include Humans, Elves, Dwarves, Merpeople, Harpies, Kobolds and more. Category:Fan11 Showcase